


Denatured Genocide

by Surrika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrika/pseuds/Surrika
Summary: A slightly different Genocide route (Please read Denature before continuing)





	Denatured Genocide

The sound of footsteps echo throughout the empty grey streets of New Home, a trail of dust ridden footprints leading to a lone human clutching a dust covered stick, panting heavily as a band-aid barely hangs onto their cheek. Their shirt in tatters, their hair ruffled by the sheer amount of determination of their end goal. Bruised and beaten the human keeps walking, nothing seeming to deter them from their task. They have had the patience to persevere through the challenges this long, one more hallway should not be an issue.

A familiar building now greeted them, the judgement church. Inside he would be waiting to judge every action they had ever done, not that they even cared. He has no idea what they have been through, what they have witnessed, what they are trying to accomplish with this last ditch effort. Their grip tightened around the stick, splintering their already worn fingers. Wincing they were about to press forward until a blue flash of light appeared behind them. They turned around to see a Skeleton, another one, very similar looking to Sans but with a few differences.

The skeleton was small in stature and wore a small brown jacket atop of a sand coloured shirt, a brown scarf like cloak wrapped around their neck and drooped over their right side. The face all but confirmed some relation to Sans; who could forget that eerie smile that bore upon that face, never faltering even in the darkest of times? An eyepatch with an hourglass marking covering his left eye, shielding a soft blue glow.

"Hey Kid, you've been busy huh?" He spoke in that familiar deep baritone voice. The human approached the skeleton with a single step as he held up his hands in defence "Hey now, I know how this plays out and I don't want to fight you, though I'm probably going to have to at some point in time. But all I want to know is why you are doing it this way?"

The question was answered with a stick bearing down towards their skull, The monster dodging the attack easily with a shrug "Look, I said I don't want to fight you, I just want to know what's got your goat?" he sneered. The child winced at the wording, the stick now being swung with a lot more malicious intent. Dodge after dodge the skeleton was waiting for the child to tire out. "Whoa, guess I was a bit insensitive with that wording... I mean you did kill one…"

"Shut up!" The human screamed, their swings becoming more and more sloppy as he started to stagger. "Shut up! You have no idea! This is the only way I haven't tried!" they continued to scream as now the skeleton simply had to step back to avoid the clumsily timed swings that attempted to dust him.

"Kid, how about you stop swinging your emotions around and explain what you mean?" He asked, continuing to step back.

The child stumbled and fell to their knees, tears starting to roll down their cheeks. "Asriel didn't deserve this, there has to be another way!" They cried, throwing their stick at the skeleton that unceremoniously bounced off of his skull to the floor.

The mysterious skeleton took a step forward crunching the stick beneath their feet, the child now unarmed not that it made a difference to a monster, with enough intent a human could tickle a monster to death if they so desired. He softly uttered "So kid, want to let me know what's cooking in that noggin of yours? I'm listening," he said in an almost caring tone, as if he knew already what was going on.

The child wiped their nose on their sleeve, tears still rolling down their cheeks. "I just… I just want everyone to be happy… I figured… If I got powerful enough… I could reset everything… before any of this happened… even the war…" They explained through their heartfelt sobs.

The skeleton sighed. "Look kid, I'm all for happy endings but life just isn't fair sometimes, but if you truly want them to be happy again… Are you sure you've tried absolutely everything? Cause I can think of one thing you probably haven't, considering we're speaking right now." He said.

The child looked up with their tear filled eyes at the new skeleton, waiting on a suggestion, sniffing as they spoke "L-Like what? I'll try anything…"

"Letting yourself be killed and seeing how it plays out?" He suggested rather coldly. Whilst it was true the child had not even considered this an option, instead hitting reset at every opportunity, could it really work? Could their own death truly lead the monsters to the truly happy ending that they deserve? The child slowly stopped crying as the gears started to turn in their head, they turned to the skeleton, a small smile appearing on their face. They approached the skeleton hugging them gently "Thank you...I know what to do…"

"Don't mention it kid, sorry about what's about to happen though...It's going to sting… a lot…" He said.

The child just chuckled softly through their sniffs "It's okay, I deserve it after what I did… but it will be worth it for what comes next…" they commented releasing the monster from the hug before turning to the judgement hall once more. A blue flash signifying the strange skeletons departure as the child slowly took their final steps into the hall of judgement.

As predicted, the usual Sans was waiting to judge their actions, though was visibly surprised to see the child approached unarmed. "I have no idea what that eyepatch dude was up to but he asked if he could have time for you two to have a little pow-wow... but considering you've walked into here, his little speech didn't work I take it?" Sans asked.

The child shook their head and opened their arms to offer a hug knowing full well that Sans would probably not accept it, not with what they had done. Sans tilted their head and simply commented "Ya know kid, if ya did this sooner I probably would've accepted this. I don't know what you two talked about but this ends now…" Suddenly bones shot out of the ground as the child was pierced through their body, but the bones missed every vital organ making sure that they would feel every stinging pain and stay conscious throughout.

The child cried out in agony as they screamed out "I'm sorry Sans! I'll make this right! You deserve to be happy!" they apologised.

"I'll be happy when you're gone." Sans replied as an ominous hum echoed throughout the judgement hall followed by a loud bang and then, nothing. The child stood in a familiar black void. Two options floating before them 'continue' and 'reset' They smiled softly "Toriel, I'm sorry to put you through this, but you're the only monster I can think of that wouldn't abuse this power…" They spoke softly before pressing the reset button.


End file.
